


Sunshine

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Sunshine

It was the hottest day of the year so far.

You could feel the warmth of the sun as soon as it popped it's head above the horizon.

Up and down the country from Newcastle to Brighton people decided to blow off work and stretch out their weekend for another day.

After all how many really hot days do you get in England.

007 was one of the lucky ones, his last assignment had been quickly concluded so he was entitled to a few days leave.

He had sent Q off to work with a kiss and “Have a good day.” Then he opened the windows to let in some air before returning to bed for an hour or two.

He wakened to the low thrum of a lawnmower and the smell of freshly mown grass.  
Looking out of the window he saw the retired neighbour they employed to keep the garden tidy.  
Unfazed by the heat, he was pushing an old-fashioned lawn mower up and down the lawn, leaving a perfect stripe.

By the time James had showered, dressed and gone downstairs the man was slipping out through the back gate, locking it behind him.

James opened the kitchen door and looked out as he waited for the kettle to boil.

They were so lucky to have a garden in this part of London and Max, the neighbour kept it beautifully.   
The lawn was perfectly mown and the flower beds clear of weeds and filled with colour, bright in the sunlight.

He cooked breakfast and read the paper while he ate, the radio playing in the background announced live coverage of the Test Match from Old Trafford and after tidying up he took the radio out into the garden.

He pulled out one of the garden loungers and sat drinking his second cup of coffee.

Before the test match began he changed into a pair of shorts and picked up his sunglasses.

He smiled as he relaxed into the chair. Sunshine and cricket. Perfect. 

His eyes closed he pictured the scene as the commentary began, the dull thwack of leather against wood was soothing, the occasional shouts of” howzat” or” well played” brought the scene to life.  
He was relaxed and happy. After a while he turned over onto his front and rested his head on his arms, the slight buzz of insects in the garden added to his well-being.

 

Q was not so lucky. The office was like a sauna. The air conditioning broke down at around ten thirty and by twelve everyone was hot, sweaty and grumpy.

Q’s hair tamed by the damp heat was stuck to his head, his shirt was glued to his body, his glasses steamed up.

If there was any item of clothing he could have taken off he would have done so gladly but one really can’t run a division of Her Majesty’s Secret Service in ones underpants.

By three o’clock he had had enough, worried for his computers at least as much as for his staff, he shut everything down and sent everyone home.

An enormous sigh of relief ran through the building as people ran for the exit.

Q was not far behind, making his way through the crowded streets to the even more crowded tube.

The train was packed like a sardine can.  
Tourists coming from the airport, going to the railway stations, visiting the sights.  
Men with shaven heads and rings of sweat where their hairline would be.  
Women dealing with hot, crying, children.  
People with backpacks.  
People with suitcases.  
Everyone hot and miserable. 

Thankfully Q only had to ride four or five stops and came out into the fresh air in an altogether more peaceful street.  
Tourists rarely walked in this direction.

He walked the last few minutes to his house, longing for a drink and hopefully some cooler air.

He dropped his possessions in the hall shrugging off his shoes and socks, unbuttoning his shirt as he called James name.  
“I had to send everyone home, bloody air con broke down, need a drink then going to have a shower.”

Not hearing James reply, he entered the kitchen and filled a glass twice, pouring one over his head before drinking the second.

Looking through the open kitchen door he could see James lying asleep in the garden, smiling he reached into the freezer for a couple of ice cubes to drop onto James back.  
By the time he got near enough however he noticed the colour of James skin and dropped them on the grass.

“James! James! How long have you been lying there? Your back is red and sore looking. Have you been lying out without sun block?”

James woke hearing Q’s voice.” Hey sweetheart you’re home early.”  
He smiled and put a hand out to Q then sat up and winced.  
“Oh, that doesn’t feel too good, what did you say?”

“How long have you been out here? Your back is red raw.”

“A few hours, was listening to the test match. Must have fallen asleep.”

“You need something to take the heat out. I’ll go see what I can find.”

“I’ve been shot stabbed run over beaten up more times than I can count. A little sunburn can’t be that bad.”

“Mmm see what you think tomorrow, tough guy.”  
Q leaned down to brush James’ lips with his own.  
“I thought we could have a little…siesta…not likely with you in that state.”

“ It’s only my back that’s burned.”

Q laughed. “It’s a good thing you didn’t decide on sunbathing naked.”

Q went indoors and googled sunburn. The bathroom cabinet not having what he needed he opened the fridge door.

James entered the kitchen heading for a cold shower.

“What is that?”

“Yoghurt. We don’t have aftersun lotion so we’ll try this.”

“Yoghurt!”

“Mmm it’s meant to cool you down. Go have your shower I’ll come up and spread some on your back.”

“Kinky! Come shower with me.”

“Maybe not such a good idea let’s get your back cooled down first.”

James being a tough, macho, man, only yelped a couple of times as Q slopped dollops of yoghurt all over his back.

“Are you sure this will work? Won’t I be all sticky?”

“You don’t usually complain about sticky…. But no it’s not sticky.” He scooped a small amount on his finger and spread it on James lips then leant in to lick it off.

James laughed. Go have a shower and when you return it will be my turn to…”

“Cover me with yoghurt?...”

“Well think of the fun I’ll have licking it off.….I’m definitely in the mood for that siesta you were talking about.”

He grabbed Q’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, deep, delicious and dirty.


End file.
